This invention relates to processes for producing N-alkylpyrazole. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to one-pot processes that use nonsubstituted hydrazine as a reactant for producing N-alkylpyrazole.
N-alkylpyrazole, particularly 1-methylpyrazole, is useful in a wide variety of commercial products, including pharmaceutical, electronic, and agricultural products.
Published processes for producing 1-methylpyrazole require the use of methylhydrazine as a reactant. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,606,074 and 5,569,769 describe processes that use methylhydrazine in order to make 1-methylpyrazole. Methylhydrazine is not readily available in affordable commercial quantities; e.g., many governments purchase significant amounts of available supply for use in military applications, and the cost to purchase methylhydrazine for use in commercial applications can be prohibitive.
In view of the utility of N-methylpyrazole (e.g., 1-methylpyrazole), it would be beneficial to have new commercially suitable processes for producing same.